Alcoholic Mishap
by iKawaiiAishiteru
Summary: Kaoru never knew what Hikaru had placed a drop of in his drink. Third installment to my KaoruxOC collection. WARNING: Descriptive kissing scene! Not A Lemon. ;3


Yaaaay~  
Third Installment to my KaoruxOC collection.  
**Note:** This is not a lemon, but there is a descriptive kissing scene near the end. (Kyari&Kaoru: 0/////0)  
Enjoy! ;3

----------x----------

A yawn escaped Kyari's lips as she plopped down on Hikaru and Kaoru's bed. Why you may ask? First, she always went home to the Hitachiin mansion for her driver to pick her up there. Second, Kaoru had been acting a bit strange lately. Kyari turned her head to see her boyfriend just laying there, his chest moving up and down.

It was so weird today, and it only started to happen during lunch.

*flashback*

Kyari was blushing madly as Kaoru kept nuzzling into her, making most people watching them faint. It was annoying to the poor girl and a sigh escaped her lips, because she knew _deep_ down inside she had like it. Though looking up, she could see Kaoru roll his head around with a sigh.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" she asked in her voice. He looked down with a smile, though he slowly leaned forward towards her, his face a bit pale. "Ugh…" he moaned a bit.

She then placed her hand on his forehead, seemed to be just a tiny bit higher than what it should be. "We should go to the nurse, you're burning up a little," she said a bit worried, so she stood up from Kaoru hold.

But from that, Kyari gasped as Kaoru had just hugged her form. "I'm fine Riri-chan~ Don't worry." He mumbled, pressing his face to her side. Kyari had just kept blushing as she sat back down with a sigh. Fine, she'd let it slide this time…

*end*

Though, Kyari really shouldn't have let Kaoru off. Through the whole day he was slurred in his speech and taking the twincest acts a bit too far. He was even about to strip, right in front of everyone!!!

So he was sent home as Hikaru had to endure the host hours without him.

Turning her head, she looked back at Kaoru's cute sleeping face. Kyari had felt herself cringe a bit on the inside because she had to hit him with a metal plate. (You know, the ones where you put other cups and plates on it)

Kyari had a feeling to just inch closer to him, getting a better look at his face. The red mark was still there, Kyari biting her lip. Would he know about it later?

…Maybe she can just make him avoid looking at himself.

The girl was interrupted by her thought as a moan escaped from the sleeping boy. A gasp escaped as Kaoru turned his body to face Kyari. A smile was on her face, placing a hand on her chest. "Kyari…" he moaned out her name, opening his eyes half-way, making her blush.

His shirt was open too, so it didn't really help the poor girl's hormones.

Her face continued to redden as Kaoru slowly propped himself up, coming closer to Kyari. Her face as already as read as a tomato's as she placed a hand on his bare chest. He felt fine; at least he wasn't like before.

"Kaoru, you got me so worried today! First you were sick, then you start that act a lot-!" she yelled at him before he rolled over Kyari, taking her under him, though Kyari was still angry to notice as she was still beating his chest.

"… and then you started to stri-mmpfgh!" she couldn't finish her sentence as Kaoru has just swooped down to kiss her.

Her mind was completely wiped out as Kaoru just placed his lips over, his tongue dancing in her mouth. Kyari was in complete shock as he parted his lips, but now placing kisses all over her body.

"K-Kaoru!" she squealed as he placed a kiss on her neck before going back to take her mouth again. Kyari had just blinked in surprise; though slowly, the cloud in her mind just started to take over, her own moan escaping.

Kyari then started to explore Kaoru's mouth with her own tongue, just enjoying the feeling of being with him. 'As long as we don't take it too far…' she thought, though once her tongue touched a certain part, Kyari instantly pushed Kaoru off of her.

Holding her mouth she licked her lips, "W-Wait a minute…" she mumbled. 'There was something I just tasted there," She thought.

Kaoru had come again though, this time pinning her to the headboard of his bed. Kyari gasped, getting the same, icky taste from the last time.

Punching his face off, Kaoru had fallen asleep again as he laid back to snore. Kyari's mouth was agape as she stared at him.

"What the freak?!" she yelled.

----------x----------

"I told you Kaoru is sensitive to even a small bit of alcohol." Hikaru said to Kyouya. The guy in glasses nodded as he wrote it down.

"Ah then…" Kyouya said before closing his book and looking up at the twin.

"That just means no drinks like that of any sort at the Ouran Party." Hikaru nodded before walking away.

----------x----------

Owari!  
Well? You read, review please? =3

Kyari: That was one messed up story!

Kaoru: Are you saying you didn't like my kissing?

Kyari: ... I did, but not when you're under the influence of alcohol!

Kaoru: Blame Hikaru! And that punch hurt. T.T

K-chan: Aww, what love. 3


End file.
